The invention relates to a carburetor comprising a carburetor housing in which an air passage and a mixture passage are disposed, wherein the carburetor has a common barrel valve for controlling the air passage and the mixture passage. In the barrel valve a mixture passage section and an air passage section are formed. The air passage, in at least one position of the barrel valve, is closed off at least partially by the barrel valve.
The invention furthermore relates to a two-stroke engine with a carburetor wherein the two-stroke engine comprises a cylinder in which a combustion chamber is disposed that is delimited by a piston. The piston drives in rotation a crankshaft that is supported rotatably in a crankcase. The crankcase, in at least one position of the piston, is connected by at least one transfer passage with the combustion chamber. The two-stroke engine comprises a mixture passage, an air passage, and a carburetor that has a common barrel valve for controlling the air passage and the mixture passage. The air passage, in at least one position of the barrel valve, is at least partially closed off by the barrel valve.
EP 1 134 380 A2 discloses a two-stroke engine with a carburetor that comprises a barrel valve. The two-stroke engine has an air passage and a mixture passage that each have a separate control opening in the barrel valve. An additional connecting channel between the air passage and the mixture passage is provided that is controlled by a further control valve. At idle and low load the connecting channel is open.